Tails vs Christopher Thorndyke
by Jenaku
Summary: In this sequel to Chris Thorndyke vs. Danny: the Rematch, Chris think he's invincible after KOing Danny, and he starts bragging about how unbeatable he is. It gets to the point that he might put himself in danger, and Tails decides to challenge him to a boxing match for a wake up call! Who will win in the Clash of the Sidekicks! Rated T for fighting/boxing violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Challenge is Made!

I also wrote a sequel of sorts to Danny vs. Chris Thorndyke: the Rematch! Chris thinks he's unbeatable and can take anyone or anything in a fight after he beat Danny in a boxing match. To prove him wrong and bring him to his senses, Tails challenges Chris to another boxing match! Who will win in the Clash of the Sidekicks?! The big adventure refers to one of my much longer fanfics that I may post later, but it isn't necessary to read it to enjoy this story. Sonic, Sonic X, and the characters belong to SEGA and not me.

Chapter 1: The Challenge is Made…

**Several days have passed since the last big adventure and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are relaxing at the Thorndyke mansion to celebrate another hard-fought victory.**

"Man! That was a bit much, even for me!" Sonic stretches a bit.

"I'll say!" Knuckles nods in agreement.

"Yeah, but we did it!" Tails adds to the conversation.

"I think we've earned some R and R." Sonic for once looks forward to stopping for a break.

"I guess so. I've got some things to take care of. See you guys later." Knuckles excuses himself for other business..

"Hey guys! There you are! You guys were totally awesome!" Chris cheers after entering the room.

"Yeah I guess we were." Sonic takes the compliment.

"Heh! I still think that I could have kicked some butt though!" Chris shouts, throwing a few sloppy boxing punches.

"You do?" Sonic asks, not quite believing what he's hearing.

"Not this again! I said it before just because you THINK that you can fight all of a sudden doesn't mean that you're invincible Chris!" Tails loses is patience after hearing this for the umpteenth time and scolds Chris.

"Hey! I can fight! You saw how I knocked Danny out! I'm a lot tougher now than I was! Oh yeah! I am the greatest!" Chris throws a couple more awkward punches at the air.

"Oh brother! Please! You get lucky in one fight, and now you think you're unbeatable!" Tails continues.

"Okay guys, break it up…" Sonic tries to step in and cool things off.

"What's your problem Tails?!" Chris asks, growing more angry.

"What's my problem?! My problem is YOU Chris! You think that just because you beat up another human kid in a boxing match that you're so cool! And you said that I can't fight because I use technology! You don't get to say that about me Chris! Don't go talking about how you THINK that I can't fight well! I'll remind you that I can fly, and I'm pretty tough too!" Tails shouts back, getting more aggravated. (In another fanfic I wrote, Chris told Tails that he wasn't so tough, and his machines did all his fighting for him.)

"Alright listen guys, you…" Sonic tries to calm things again.

"Stay out of this!" Chris says to Sonic.

"Yeah!" Tails agrees.

"But-" Sonic tries to get a word in.

"I'M your problem?! You're not so tough!" Chris tells Tails.

"WHAT? That's IT! You think you're so great Chris?!" Tails raises his voice. (Again, there were a few times Chris kept bragging about how tough he was in a fanfic I haven't posted here yet, so you could say it escalated a tad "offscreen", with Tails getting tired of hearing it.)

"Yeah! I can totally fight now! I'm unstoppable in the ring and" Chris tries to brag yet again.

"Well if you think you're so unbeatable in the ring, how about you prove it?!" Tails shouts back at Chris.

"Okay now calm down" Sonic tries to stop it before he knows where this is leading.

"Chris, I challenge you to a boxing match! What do you say about that?!" Tails shouts his challenge to Chris!

"Hey guys" Sonic keeps trying to cool their jets.

"I accept your challenge Tails! I'll show you just how tough I really am! You'll be eating words after I totally pummel you into oblivion!" Chris shouts in response, ready for another boxing match!

"As if! You're gonna die Chris! I'll show you what a real fight is like!" Tails yells at Chris.

"Oh yeah?! Well I'm taller than you AND I outweigh you too!" Chris points out.

"You may be two feet taller than me and outweigh me by eleven pounds, but size isn't everything Chris! I'll show you how a real fight is! Somebody needs to teach you a lesson, and I'll be the one to do it!" Tails replies. (I looked up their heights and weights on the Sonic Wiki site.)

"Oh yeah?!" Chris asks.

"Yeah!" Tails answers with a shout.

"Okay guys, now let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Sonic tries to be peacekeeper.

"YOU'RE telling us to slow down?!" Tails points out the irony.

"Well yes. I think that you guys need to calm down a bit and just" Sonic continues.

Knuckles comes back in the room after hearing all the shouting, wondering what's going on exactly.

"What's all the commotion for guys?" Knuckles asks.

"Tails and Chris want to fight! In another boxing match to boot!" Sonic answers him.

"What?!" Knuckles asks, shocked at the news.

"Tails thinks that I'm not tough! That he can take me in a fight." Chris explains.

"Um Chris he can" Knuckles tries to remind Chris and reason with him.

"No! I'm gonna take him up on his challenge! You hear me Tails?! I'm gonna knock you out!" Chris yells to Tails.

"As if! Just try it!" Tails shouts back.

"You can count on it!" Chris says before storming out of the room.

"Oh brother. You really wanna fight him?" Knuckles asks Tails.

"Somebody needs to teach him a lesson, so yeah. He needs to be reminded that he's not invincible." Tails answers.

"I guess so." Knuckles sees some logic.

"And don't worry. Sure I'll beat him up a bit, but just enough to show him he's not as unstoppable as he thinks. If he keeps thinking he's invincible he's liable to throw himself in danger." Tails also points out.

"*Sigh!* You've got a point I guess." Sonic admits.

"If you really want to go through with this, I'll get you guys a ring to duke it out in!" Knuckles jumps at the chance to use his contacts at local boxing gyms again!

"Okay! Well I've got some things to take care of. See you later!" Tails leaves the room too.

"Here we go again." Sonic shakes his head.

"This should be interesting." Knuckles comments on the unexpected developments.

(Well, Tails and Chris are set to meet head to head in a boxing match! Who will win? Will Chris come to realize he's not invincible?! Stay tuned!)

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2: The Match Starts!

And Here's Chapter 2! The boxing match starts, with Sonic's pals coming out swinging! Who will win this unusual matchup? One thing's for sure, it'll be another fight to the finish! Rated T again for fighting/boxing violence, just to be safe. Sonic, Sonic X, and the characters belong to SEGA and not me.

Chapter 2: The Match Starts!

**At the Thorndyke mansion, Chris storms through the halls after accepting Tails' challenge to a boxing match. He's ready to beat Tails and make him eat his words!**

"That Tails! Thinks he's so tough! I'll knock him dead and show everyone I really can fight!" Chris mumbles to himself as he walks down the hall.

"Hi Chris. What's up?" Amy asks as she passes him.

"Hello!" Cream says, also coming upon them.

"Chao!" says Cheese.

"Hello! Oh nothing much. But me and Tails are gonna fight in a boxing match!" Chris tells them all.

"Again with the fighting?! Why are you picking fights with everyone all of a sudden?!" Amy asks.

"Hey! Tails started it! He said that I'm not tough and that I can't handle myself in a real fight!" Chris answers back.

"That's terrible!" Cream comments.

"These guys and their fighting. I swear. Come on you two. We've got better places to be right now. Chris, you really should reconsider this." Amy tries to warn him.

"We'll see. I'll show everyone!" Chris says.

"Sure you will. Let's go you two!" Amy motions Cream and Cheese to leave with her.

"Okay." Cream agrees.

"Chao!" Chao turns and follows.

**At the front door, a visitor arrives and knocks.**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it!" Tails answers the door on his way through.

"Hello!" Danny says to Tails as he opens the door.

"Oh! Danny!" Tails is surprised to see him.

"Hey Tails! What's up? Is Chris here?" Danny asks.

"Yeah. He's around here somewhere. We haven't seen you around here for a while." Tails remarks.

"Yeah well I guess I'm still sore about the fight. Losing like that. I really thought I had him beat too! Sigh! But he did knock me out, fair and square." Danny replies, recalling the big fight.

"Yes he did. Well! Speaking of the fight, did you hear?" Tails asks Danny.

"Hear what?" Danny raises an eyebrow, confused.

"About me and Chris! I challenged him to a boxing match! Chris and I are going to fight!" Tails answers him.

"Y-you?! A-and Chris!? Boxing?!" Danny is stunned at what he's hearing.

"Yup! We're gonna fight just like you and him did a few weeks ago!" Tails continues.

"Why?!" Danny inquires.

"Well, Chris has been getting a bit out of hand ever since he knocked you out. He's been bragging about being super tough, and being able to handle himself in any fight. It's been pretty annoying so I decided to do something about it. I challenged him to fight to show him he's not unbeatable to teach him a lesson! He has this coming, believe me!" Tails finally explains.

"Heh! That's something I can get behind!" Danny's eager to see Chris taught a lesson.

"I thought you would! I'll be sure to give him a couple good punches for you!" Tails grins.

"Thanks. I guess I'll be rooting for you then. Show him one for!" Danny say tells him.

"You don't have to worry about that!" Tails assures Danny.

**Elsewhere in the mansion, Chris continues to his room.**

"Hello Chris! What are you in such a hurry for?" his grandpa asks him.

"I'm going to get my boxing stuff!" Chris quickly answers.

"Your shorts and gloves? Why? Are you fighting someone again?!" Chuck presses the questioning.

"Um yeah. Kinda…" Chris hesitantly answers.

"Who?! Are you fighting Danny again?" Chuck goes on.

"Nope! This time I'm gonna fight Tails! He's been talking trash about me not being tough and not really knowing how to fight! Then he had the nerve to challenge me to a fight! So I took him up on the offer! I'll pummel him into oblivion and show everyone who's tougher!" Chris finally explains.

"Bwah?! Y-you want to fight TAILS?! Are you feeling alright?" Chuck nearly loses his balance, thinking his grandson has lost his marbles!

"Yeah! I'm feeling fine! I know Tails is a friend, but I've got to do this! I'll show him who's boss!" Chris brags.

"Well yes, he is a friend. But that's not what I'm worried about. I mean you did win one fight, but Tails has been in many more battles. I really think you should reconsider this" Chuck tries to reason with him.

"No way! I'm gonna knock him dead!" Chris shouts and runs off.

DASH!

Chuck: Sigh! This won't end well. Some lessons need to be learned the hard way I guess.

**Outside, Knuckles is overseeing the construction of a boxing ring for the fight.**

"Hey Knuckles! Whoa! A boxing ring already! That was fast!" Sonic states as he walks over.

"Yeah. It's the same ring Chris and Danny fought in. I called my contact at the gym and had it rebuilt here ASAP. Not much assembly is needed really. It won't take too long to put up to be honest." Knuckles tells him.

"And then Tails and Chris will be slugging it out before we know it… Sigh! I'm not sure what to make of this." Sonic shakes his head.

"Yeah. It's weird, but they're stubborn about it, so let them fight we will. Speaking of Tails, here he comes and get a load of him!" Knuckles says, and then sees Tails approaching…

"Tails?!" Sonic says, seeing Tails' clothing.

"Hi guys…" Tails greets them in a lowered voice.

Tails approaches Sonic and Knuckles, wearing green shorts and red boxing gloves. He blushes, feeling embarrassed to be seen in the boxing wardrobe.

"What's with the shorts and gloves?" Sonic asks Tails.

" I-I thought it'd get me in the mood of a boxing match more if I wore some shorts to go with the boxing gloves, okay?!" Tails shouts, a bit embarrassed at the decision.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Sonic replies.

"It looks interesting. I'll say that." Knuckles adds in.

"Anyways. I'm all changed and ready to fight! How's the ring coming along?" Tails looks at the ring being built.

"It's almost ready. Another ten minutes I'd say. They need to finish putting up the ropes." Knuckles says.

"Good!" Tails nods his approval.

"Hey guys!" Chris calls over to them.

Chris comes running from the mansion, already changed into his boxing attire: blue shorts with white stripes, boxing gloves, socks, shoes and no shirt on. Same outfit he wore when he fought Danny.

"Chris! You're already changed! And going with the blue shorts again. Good color choice." Sonic compliments the color blue again.

"Thanks! Yeah, I'm all changed and ready to rumble! Tails?! What the" Chris is surprised to see Tails' getup too.

"Don't say anything! It'll just hurt your chances of surviving the fight!" Tails yells at him.

"Oh yeah?!" Chris asks back.

"Yeah! Say your prayers Chris! I'm gonna knock you into the next star system!" Tails tells Chris.

"Great. Trash talk." Knuckles rolls his eyes.

"Alright you two. Break it up. Save it for the ring, okay?" Sonic reminds them.

"Hey guys." Danny calls as he walks over.

"Danny! Come to see me win another fight?" Chris greets him.

"As if! I came here to see Tails kick your butt!" Danny informs Chris as he walks over to Tails' side.

"What?!" Chris asks, surprised.

"Heh! He wants me to give you a pounding for his loss, and I'm happy to oblige!" Tails grins.

"Traitor!" Chris shouts to Danny.

"Yeah, well you've got it coming! Nyeh!" Danny answers back.

Knuckles gets word that the boxing ring's finally ready to go!

"Alright then! Ring's done! Showtime you two! Get into the ring!" Knuckles tells Tails and Chris.

"About time!" Chris exclaims.

"Finally! Time to take you down a few pegs!" Tails pounds his gloves together.

**In a nearby audience sitting in a few lawn chairs…**

"This'll be weird to watch. Whatever! At least I've got some chili dogs!" Sonic thinks aloud, and then digs into a snack!

**Soon, the fighters are in the ring and the action is about to get underway…**

Chris and Tails are in the center of the ring staring each other down, or rather Chris more staring down on Tails due to the height difference.

"Right then! I'll act as referee. Rules for the fight are same for Chris and Danny's earlier fight. No time limit. Fight's over when one of you can't continue, whatever the reason. Almost anything goes too, just stick to punches." Knuckles goes over the rules.

"Sounds good to me!" Tails shouts.

"Yeah!" Chris agrees.

"Any questions?" Knuckles asks the two.

"No!" Chris replies quickly.

"Nope! Get ready to die Chris!" Tails turns to Chris.

"What?! You're the one who is finished Tails!" Chris answers back.

"*Groan!* Please give the trash talk a rest okay? Come out fighting at the sound of the bell." Knuckles tells them.

Chris and Tails retreat to opposite corners and await the bell.

DING! DING!

**The crowd cheers the start of the match!**

"Here they go!" Sonic watches.

"Go get him Tails!" Danny cheers.

**Back in the right, the fight starts!**

"Finally!" Tails says as he charges at Chris.

"Bring it on!" Chris yells, also running toward Tails.

DASH!

DASH!

"Okay Tails I" Chris tries to say before…

Tails punches Chris hard in the stomach for the first punch of the match!

WHUMP!

"Uuuunngghhh!" Chris grunts at the impact.

"Take that! I" Tails starts to talk, but he also…

Chris punches Tails in the stomach likewise, returning the favor!

WHUMP!

"Uuuunnnggghhh!" Tails shouts from the hit.

"Yeah!" Chris cheers.

"Ow! Okay. I guess I let my guard down there. Time to bring it up to your level." Tails says, as he hovers up to Chris' level, with his tails allowing him to hover vertically upright almost face to face with Chris.

Once he gains the desired altitude he's ready to continue!

"Okay! Now your height advantage is gone!" Tails tells Chris.

"So you're gonna fly?! Fine! Eat this!" Chris throws another punch.

Chris' punch misses as Tails dodges to the left.

SWISH!

"Hey!" Chris shouts at the evasion.

Tails punches Chris in the sternum!

BLAM!

"Uuuuuuhhhhh!" Chris shouts.

"Ha!" Tails smirks since he can dodge the punches.

"No fair dodging!" Chris yells at Tails.

"Your punches are" Tails tries to say until…

Chris punches Tails in the face!

THOK!

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhh!" Tails yells from the hit.

"Take that too!" Chris shouts.

"Don't get cocky! Here I come!" Tails zooms in toward Chris!

ZWOOM!

"What the?!" Chris asks as Tails flies at him.

Tails punches Chris three times in the face, sending him reeling with a black eye!

THOK!

WHOK!

POW!

"Uuunnnghh! Aaaagghh! Uuuuhhhh!" Chris shouts.

**The crowd watches the fight rage on.**

"Yeah! Take it to him Tails!" Danny cheers him on.

"*Sigh*! Tell me when it's over." Sonic rolls his eyes.

**In the ring, the fight continues!**

"Gah!" Chris snaps back to attention after the barrage.

"Do you see you're not invincible now?!" Tails asks Chris.

"I'm just getting started!" Chris grins.

"Good! So am I!" Tails smiles too.

Chris charges at Tails, and Tails dives a bit to avoid…

DASH!

SWISH!

"Heh!" Chris smirks as he feints an attack so he can punch Tails in the face!

…and Chris punches Tails twice in the face, giving him a black eye!

POW!

THWOK!

"Uuuunnggghhh! Uuuuuhhh!" Tails grunts as the hits find their mark.

After a few moments, Tails shakes it off, and comes to his senses.

"Okay. That was pretty good for an amateur. I'll give you that." Tails nods to Chris landing some hits.

"Thanks! Eat this!" Chris grins and throws another punch!

Chris punches Tails in the chest.

POW!

"Uuungh! But now it's time to get serious!" Tails shouts.

"Yeah right! Like you've been holding back?!" Chris doubts what he's hearing.

"A little yes. But you're tougher than I thought. I'll give you that much." Tails nods.

"Yeah right! I'll show you to lie like that! Yaaahhh!" Chris yells and runs at Tails again.

DASH!

"Okay then!" Tails readies himself.

SWISH!

Tails ducks below…

…and delivers five solid hits to Chris stomach, knocking the air out of him and sending him down to the canvas! A knockdown!

POW!

BLAM!

WHOK!

THOK!

KAPOW!

THUD!

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhh! Ooooofffff! Aaaggghhh! Aaaarrgggh! Uuuuungggh! Cough! Cough! *Gasp!* That hurt…" Chris tries to catch his breath after the assault.

"How do you like that?!" Tails shouts at him.

**In the audience…**

"Yeah! You show him Tails!" Danny cheers on.

**Back in the ring…**

"Oowwww…" Chris groans as he gets back up.

"Now do you believe me?" Tails asks Chris again.

"I'm not done yet!" Chris puts his gloves up again.

"Okay. You asked for it then!" Tails yells at him, before zooming back in to attack him!

ZWOOSH!

"Bring it on!" Chris says as he runs toward the speeding fox.

DASH!

(Well the fight is already under way, with both fighters landing some good hits! Who will emerge victorious? Stay tuned!)

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3: KO! And the Winner is?

Here's Chapter 3! It all comes down to this! The fight gets intense with neither Chris nor Tails pulling any punches! Who will win?! Read on and find out! Sonic, Sonic X, and the characters belong to SEGA and not me.

Chapter 3: KO! And the winner is?!

"Okay Chris! Eat this!" Tails shouts when he's in punching range.

Tails jabs Chris in the face!

POW!

Hits him in the sternum!

WHOK!

And sends him into the ropes with a right uppercut to the jaw!

BLAM!

"Uuuuhhhh! Oooffff! Uuuunnngghhh! Ow! Oh yeah?! Try this!" Chris grunts from the combo hitting, then throws a couple more punches of his own!

But Tails dodges Chris' punches…

SWISH!

FWISH!

…and punches him in the ribs and delivers an uppercut to his chin, knocking him down again!

POW!

WHOK!

"Oooofff! Aaaaaghh!" Chris shouts on his way down.

THUD!

**In the audience…**

"Yeah! Show him how it's done Tails!" Danny cheers on Tails.

"Let me know when it's done." Sonic states.

**Back in the ring…**

"Had enough yet, Chris?! Still think you're unbeatable?!" Tails asks Chris yet again!

"Don't underestimate me! Yaaahhhh!" Chris says as he gets to his feet and charges again!

DASH!

Chris attempts three punches, all of which Tails dodges!

SWISH!

SWISH!

FWISH!

"Yawn! Is that really your best? Come on! You said that you were invincible, remember?" Tails taunts Chris.

Tails punches Chris in the nose!

BOP!

"Ungh! Hold still!" Chris shouts

"Heh! Not a chance! I'm gonna show you that" Tails retorts.

Tails isn't paying attention and accidentally tangles his tails in the ropes behind him!

FTWANG!

"What- Uh-oh! I'm stuck!" Tails realizes he can't free himself from the ropes he backed into.

"Gah! Tails! Watch where you're going!" Knuckles yells at Tails from a few feet away.

**In the audience, they react to this turn of events…**

"So embarrassing…" Danny facepalms.

"Oh brother! Pay attention Tails! Sheesh…" Sonic shakes his head.

**Back in the ring, Tails tries to fight on despite being snared to the ropes**…

"You're stuck eh? Yaahhh!" Chris charges in, seeing a golden opportunity to get some hits in and do some damage.

"So what?! Bring it on!" Tails puts up his gloves and gets ready.

Chris charges at Tails, and soon is within punching range!

DASH!

Tails punches Chris in the stomach when he's close enough!

WHUMP!

"Uuuunggghh! Eat this!" Chris grunts and then goes on the offensive again!

But Tails ducks Chris' punch and uppercuts him in the chin!

SWISH!

THWOK!

"Uuuuuhhhh! You're going down!" Chris shouts as he moves in again!

"Come on I" Tails responds, until…

POW!

Chris punches Tails in the sternum!

WHOK!

Delivers a right hook to the cheek!

BLAM!

Hits Tails in the ribs!

THWUMP!

Hits Tails in the stomach!

KAPOW!

And finishes with a right uppercut to his jaw!

"Uuuuuhhh! Ooooffff! Aaaagghhh! Uuuuunngggh! Uuuuhhh! Ooowww… T-time- " Tails grunts from the beating, unable to dodge the punches with his tails caught up. He tries to ask for a time out before…

Chris punches Tails in the face again!

BLAM!

"Uuuungghh! Out! Time out!" Tails finally asks for a time out to free himself.

"Heh! How do you like that Tails?!" Chris grins at the combo he landed on Tails.

"Okay. Time out given!" Knuckles approves the time-out!

"Ooowww… Cough! Cough! Okay. You got lucky. I was careless. I admit that much. It won't happen again!" Tails says as he frees his tails from the rope in a few minutes.

"Yeah! I got you that time! Who's the tough guy now, huh?! I" Chris starts bragging yet again. He gets so carried away he doesn't notice Tails flying towards him again!

ZWOOSH!

KAPOW!

Tails punches Chris in the chest!

BLAM!

Tails delivers a left jab to Chris' face!

WHOK!

Tails delivers an uppercut to Chris' jaw!

WHUMP!

Tails hits Chris in the stomach!

POW!

And finishes up with a big straight punch to his eye, giving Chris two black eyes now!

The barrage of punches also knocks Chris down again!

"Uuuuuungggh! Oooff! Aaghh! Oww! Arrrgh! Uuuuhhh!" Chris shouts on his way down.

THUD!

"THAT'S how it's done Chris!" Tails says after Chris hits the ground.

"Oowwww… Cough! Cough! Oh yeah!? T-take this!" Chris gets back up and tries another punch!

But Tails dodges his attack again!

SWISH!

"Nice try! Hyah!" Tails remarks before throwing more of his own!

POW!

Tails jabs Chris in the face!

THOK!

And hits him with a right cross to the cheek!

"Aaagggh! Uuuuuhhhhh! Th-that the best you've got… Ooooowww… I" Chris is says as he stumbles into the ropes!

ZWOOSH!

Tails zooms in for another attack, and he punches Chris in the stomach, knocking him down yet again!

WHUMP!

"Chris: Oooffff! Cough! Cough!" Chris grunts before he falls down.

THUD!

"Okay Chris. You done yet?" Tails says as Chris slowly gets back up.

"Oooowwww… Okay-" Chris groans and starts to say something.

"What's that?" Tails tries to listen.

"C-come closer…" Chris asks Tails to fly near him.

Tails cautiously hovers closer to Chris.

"Are you ready to admit that it's done?" Tails asks when he gets closer.

**In the audience, they take notice of a certain tactic…**

"Aw no. Not again! Tails! Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you!" Danny shouts to Tails.

"Oh brother. You really need to pay more attention!" Sonic shouts to Tails too.

**Back in the ring, Tails hears the warnings.**

"What-" Tails begins to react, but…

"Heh! Gotcha!" Chris grins and launches his ambush!

Chris's first punch catches Tails in the stomach!

WHUMP!

"Uuuunggh! Gah!" tails yells, but sees the next punch coming, and he dodges it in time!

SWISH!

"Wanna fight dirty eh?! Fine! You want me to fight for real, you got it!" Tails shouts at Chris, ready to take his game up a notch.

"Yeah right like" Chris tries to say before being interrupted…

POW!

Tails uppercuts Chris in the chin!

WHUMP!

Punches Chris hard in the stomach!

THWOK!

Delivers a left hook to the cheek!

BLAM!

And a solid straight to the face!

This combo sends Chris stumbling into the ropes yet again!

STUMBLE!

"Ooooffff! Aarrggh! Uuuunggh! Uuuuhhh! Ooohhhhh…" Chris groans from the beating.

Tails flies high up over the ring…

ZWOOSH!

"Where'd he go? Whoa…" Chris doesn't see Tails until he looks up and sees him flying higher into the air.

**In the audience, they see what's going on and one knows exactly what's going on.**

"What's Tails doing?" Danny asks.

"Yup, this fight's done. Goodnight Chris!" Sonic recognizes Tails latest attack pattern.

**Back in the ring…**

"What?!" Chris sees Tails high above the ring, not sure what he's planning.

…and suddenly Tails starts diving towards Chris at high speed, both boxing gloves out forward!

"Uh-oh!" Chris sees the diving fox coming right at him!

ZWOOSH!

"Take THIS! Divebomb Punch! You're finished!" Tails shouts as he flies into Chris!

Tails crashes into Chris' chest both fists first, the impact heard around the ring…

KRABOOM!

"Whoa!" Knuckles exclaims, surprised at Tails pulling off the move.

"Uuuuuuunnnggggghhhhhh! Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Chris shouts in pain as he takes the full force of Tails attack!

…and the impact sends Chris flying out of the ring…

WHOOSH!

…where he crashes into a wall, and falls down definitely unconscious! (And no, he doesn't have any broken bones, but he'll be pretty sore when he wakes up!)

KRASH!

KATHUD!

"Huff…Huff..Huff… THERE! That's how it's done!" Tails lands and shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Wow. Okay! Winner by way of knockout, Tails!" Knuckles raises Tails' right gloved hand in victory.

The bell rings to end the fight!

DING! DING! DING!

**In the audience…**

"Oh yeah! Tails won!" Danny cheers.

"Yeah, it was kinda a forgone conclusion. Hopefully Chris learned his lesson. How's Chris?" Sonic says as he walks over to them.

"He's definitely banged up a bit and unconscious, but he'll pull through!" Knuckles checks Chris over.

"Well, I guess I taught him a lesson! He won't think he's so invincible now! He'll stop bragging now. And hopefully he won't be so quick to rush into dangerous situations. But yeah, he did hit harder than I thought he would. Ouch!" Tails says.

"Well to be perfectly honest, you never finished YOUR lessons either Tails. What's with letting your guard down like that? Maybe you should practice more too…" Knuckles looks at Tails.

"Um yeah, well I- Gotta go!" hearing this, Tails runs off!

DASH!

"Hey! Get back here!" Knuckles chases after him!

**Soon…**

"Well you did it Tails! Now Chris won't be constantly reminding me how unbeatable he thinks he is!" Danny tells Tails.

"Yeah." Tails nods in agreement.

"Okay. You taught him the lesson. Can you guys get along please now that you got that out of your system? I don't exactly like seeing my buds duke it out like that." Sonic says to Tails.

"Sure. I'll talk to him when he's awake." Tails agrees.

"Good! Now, I've got to go find some more chili dogs! Later!" Sonic dashes off.

ZOOM!

"O-okay…" Tails sweatdrops at Sonic's inability to stand still for long.

**Later, Chris starts to wake up in his bedroom, with some bandages.**

"Ow. What? Ouch! What hit me? Oh! The fight! I" Chris finally wakes up.

"You're awake! Yeah. I kind of knocked you out. I think I hit you harder than I thought. Sorry about that… Heh heh!" Tails tells Chris.

"Yeah. Listen. You're right. I guess I'm really not that invincible, you know?" Chris replies.

"That's what I was trying to prove to you, yeah!" Tails nods.

"Okay. I get it now. I won't go charging everywhere thinking I'm an unstoppable fighting machine." Chris finally says.

"Finally!" Tails is happy to hear Chris come to his senses.

"I guess I really do need to learn to fight." Chris says.

"Probably wouldn't be a bad idea." Tails nods in agreement.

"So maybe you could teach me!" Chris suggests.

"What?!" Tails asks surprised at the idea.

"Yeah! You totally kicked my butt! You know what you're doing!" Chris explains.

"Well yeah I do-" Tails likes the compliment.

Knuckles storms into the room after overhearing the conversation.

"Hold it!" Knuckles barges in.

"Uh-oh!" Tails gulps, afraid where this might go.

"Knuckles!" Chris is startled to see him.

"You want to learn from him?! Let me tell you something. Some of those "moves" he learned from me!" Knuckles informs Chris.

"You did?" Chris asks Tails.

"Um well, yeah. Kind of." Tails admits.

"AND he never finished his lessons either! From the looks of it he hasn't practiced a whole lot either, which brings me to why I came here. Chris, if you really want to learn to fight then how would you like to learn from me?" Knuckles asks Chris.

"Wow! Really?!" Chris responds.

"Yeah! Think it over! And I expect to see you again too Tails!" Knuckles tells them both.

"S-sure…" Tails says.

"Okay then! If you REALLY want to learn, come see me first thing tomorrow! And come dressed to fight too! What you both wore in your boxing match today will do! You'll see what REAL training is like! See you then!" Knuckles says before leaving the room.

"Well, I guess now I really can become tough." Chris says.

"Okay. Listen Chris, sorry I beat you up and all." Tails apologizes.

"It's alright. I got kind of out of control myself, didn't I? Let's just put it behind us." Chris says to let bygones be bygones.

"Yeah!" Tails agrees.

"There you guys are!" Danny walks in the room.

"Danny!" Chris says.

"So, you finally lost a fight, eh?" Danny asks him.

"Yes!" Chris admits.

"Now you know what it feels like to be totally knocked out!" Danny continues.

"*Sigh*! Yes! We're even now! I won't rub it in anymore, okay!? Sheesh!" Chris responds.

"Oh I'm just getting started!" Danny jokes.

"Hey there! How you feeling?" Sonic finally comes in.

"Sonic! I'm feeling pretty sore, but still alright I guess. And I've learned my lesson." Chris tells him.

"Glad to hear it! You were getting kind of annoying, and you kept trying to charge into dangerous situations head on. Leave that stuff to me okay?" Sonic asks.

"Okay. Can we move on?!" Chris asks everyone.

"No way! Now it's OUR turn to bug YOU!" Tails says, getting a mischievous look to his eyes.

"Yeah!" Sonic agrees.

"Noooo!" Chris yells as they tease him some more, which he had coming with how obnoxious he was before Tails straightened him out.

(Well Tails has won the fight with a rather decisive knockout blow, and Chris has had some sense knocked into him finally! And just what kind of lessons does Knuckles have in store for Chris and maybe Tails? Find out next time! Stay tuned!)

TO BE CONCLUDED…


	4. Chapter 4: Knuckles' Training Regimen!

Here's Chapter 4 and Knuckle's training program for Chris and Tails! Just what does Knuckles have in store for them? Can they survive the experience? Sonic, Sonic X, and the character belong to SEGA and not me.

Chapter 4: Knuckles' Training Regimen!

Chris enters the Thorndyke family gymnasium, changed into his boxing attire as instructed by Knuckles, ready to start whatever training Knuckles has is store for the day…

"Um hello? Knuckles? I'm ready for my training session!" Chris nervously asks as he enters the mansion gym, not sure what to expect.

KCHAK!

Tails enters the room, likewise changed into his boxing gear as per Knuckles' instructions.

"Tails! Are you here to train with Knuckles too?" Chris asks about the obvious.

"Um, yeah. I was thinking about what he said. I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to have a refresher or something. So I followed his directions to show up here ready to train! How about you?" Tails answers.

"Well I guess I'm ready to learn how to fight. Mr. Tanaka's offered to teach me Karate too. I figure between that and whatever Knuckles has planned, I should be ready to handle anything!" Chris confidently states.

"*Sigh!* If you say so. But I should warn you, Knuckles can be a tad… How do I put this… Extreme in some of his methods." Tails tries to warn Chris of what lies ahead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asks.

"You'll see…" Tails says in a lower voice.

Suddenly a loud impact sounds from the other side of the wall behind them!

KTHOOM!

"What the?!" Chris asks, startled by the sudden noise.

"Here we go again… Why did I agree to this?!" Tails buries his face in his gloves at his decision to let Knuckles train him again.

BOOM!

One of the walls of the gymnasium explodes inward, and as the dust settles…]

"Alright you two! Are you ready for some serious training?!" Knuckles asks them like a crazed drill instructor.

"Oh no…" Tails continues shaking his head.

…Knuckles enters, wearing boxing gloves over his normal spiked gloves, and a black pair of shorts.

"Knuckles?! Why did you just punch a hole in the wall! The door's right over there!" Chris asks, looking at the giant hole in the wall.

"Because it makes for a dramatic entrance, that's why!" Knuckles answers.

"And what's with the boxing getup?" Tails asks him.

"Part of your training of course! I'll get to that later! First up! You're going to run some laps…" Knuckles tells them the first item on the agenda and leads them over to the indoor track.

"Running? That's not so bad." Chris breathes a sigh of relief.

"Wait for it…" Tails knows there's more to it.

"…while avoiding me!" Knuckles finally finishes.

"What?!" Chris is stunned by the announcement.

"I'll give you both a five second head start!" Knuckles tells them.

"Now hold on Knuckles! Are you sure this is a good idea?!" Tails tries to reason with Knuckles.

"Why?! We're dressed to fight, not to run!" Chris is still confused.

"Okay! GO!" Knuckles gives the signal to start.

"Yipes!" Tails knows when to get going, and he takes off on the track, ahead of Chris.

ZWOOM!

"Tails?!" Chris calls after him, seeing him rush ahead.

Knuckles punches the ground in front of Chris, leaving a decent sized hole!

KATHOOM!

"Yikes!" Chris yelps at the near miss.

"Alright! I said go!" Knuckles orders Chris to start running.

"Okay! Okay!" Chris takes the hint and gets going.

**Soon, Chris and Tails are both running around the track, with Knuckles gliding after them in pursuit!**

"Huff! Huff! *Gasp!* This is ridiculous!" Chris says between breaths.

"Huff! Huff! Huff! *Gasp!* I know, but keep moving! If he catches you, he'll clobber you! I told you his training was rather intense!" Tails fully agrees, and reminds him he tried to warn him.

"Bwhahahahaha! Keep going!" Knuckles shouts after them as he keeps chasing.

But then Tails trips on the track, falling face first!

TRIP!

"Oh no! Oof!" Tails shouts, as he falls down.

"Haha! Here it comes!" Knuckles says as he catches up to Tails.

"Knuckles, wait!" Tails tries to stop Knuckles but to no avail.

Knuckles clips Tails with a light punch, knocking him a few feet ahead on the track!

KLOP!

"Ungh! Okay! Okay!" Tails gets back up and resumes running.

"Tails!" Chris calls over his shoulder.

"See?! He's crazy!" Tails shouts back.

**After the crazy run around the track, they pause for a breather.**

"Huff…Huff… Th-that was nuts!" Chris exclaims.

"Huff…Huff… I know, right?!" Tails nods in agreement.

"You two did alright I guess. Now for jumprope." Knuckles tells them the next part of the program.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Chris sounds relieved.

"With this machine your Grandpa Chuck made!" Knuckles unveils a machine with an automatic jumprope.

"You got Chuck in on it too?!" Tails asks.

"Yes. Now! See if you can keep up with it!" Knuckles says, turning it on.

The jumprope starts going at comically high speeds!

"*Gulp!*" Chris doesn't look forward to this.

"Oh man…" Tails shakes his head again.

**Soon, after a few minutes of 'jumprope' both Tails and Chris are tangled up in the rope!**

"Well this is a predicament!" Tails says, dangling upside down.

"This is crazy!" Chris yells, in a similar situation.

"Yeah." Tails adds.

"Come on you two! No slacking!" Knuckles says after he frees them from the rope.

"We're not slacking! You've been torturing us!" Chris tells Knuckles.

"Exactly!" Tails chimes in.

"Nonsense! Now for some sparring!" Knuckles waves it off and announces the next part.

"You want us to spar? Cool!" Chris lightens up as the training starts to sound more normal.

"Now that I can handle." Tails says.

"Yup! Here's some headgear for you guys. It's sparring, not a real fight after all." Knuckles gives them some protective gear.

**Soon, Chris and Tails are in the ring, sparring under Knuckles' close watch.**

Tails punches Chris in the stomach!

WHUMP!

"Oof!" Chris yelps.

"Come on! Try to block Chris! Keep up your gloves!" Knuckles calls over, sounding like a normal boxing coach for a change.

"Yeah Chris!" Tails agrees.

"Hmph! Yah!" Chris counters with a right punch.

Tails dodges the punch!

SWISH!

"Good, Tails!" Knuckles nods his approval.

"Heh!" Tails grins at the compliment.

"Take this!" Chris says, trying to throw a straight left at Tails.

Tails blocks the punch with his gloves!

WHOK!

"Nice try, Chris! I" Tails starts to say, lowering his guard for a moment.

Chris manages to punch Tails in the face!

POW!

"Ungh!" Tails grunts at the surprise hit.

"Oh yeah!" Chris cheers the successful punch.

"Tails! Focus!" Knuckles reminds Tails.

"Don't get cocky!" Tails replies to Chris.

Tails clips Chris' chin with a quick uppercut!

POW!

"Uuuuuhhh!" Chris stumbles a couple steps from the impact.

"Good! Good!" Knuckles says.

The buzzer sounds to end the match.

BZZZT!

"Okay. That's five minutes of sparring. Not bad. Tails, you did good except for dropping your guard for a second." Knuckles tells Tails his observations.

"Thanks!" Tails responds.

"And Chris. We've got a lot of work to do with you. You can take a few hits apparently, but you need to learn to dodge and block too!" Knuckles tells Chris.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh! I'm still new to this!" Chris answers back.

"Alright! Now for the real test!" Knuckles says as he pounds his own boxing gloves together.

"Oh no! Knuckles I thought you said you wouldn't" Tails' eyes grow large in fear.

"What test?!" Chris asks, unsure of what's going on.

"Why the reason I bothered getting dressed in shorts and boxing gloves like the two of you, of course! We're gonna fight!" Knuckles says with a mischievous grin.

"W-what?!" Chris shouts in shock.

"What?!" Tails yells, his fears realized.

"You heard me! The two of you are gonna fight ME in the ring!" Knuckles says as he leaps and lands in the center of the ring!

BOOM!

"Come on you two." Knuckles gestures for them to come at him.

"O-okay…" Chris nervously agrees.

"I know I'm going to regret this…" Tails sighs.

Both Tails and Chris reluctantly climb back into the ring.

"I'm afraid to ask. But now what?" Tails asks.

"Y-yeah?!" Chris wonders.

"Simple! This is a test for me to see how you both handle yourselves in a fight first hand! So the two of you are gonna come at me at the same time! At my signal, give me your best shots!" Knuckles explains.

"No way! I-I mean you're KNUCKLES! You'll pulverize us!" Chris replies.

"Exactly! Wouldn't it be more logical and SAFER just to have me and Chris fight again?!" Tails tries to once again reason with Knuckles.

"Really!" Chris agrees with the logic.

"Nah! I want to test you two personally. I'll pull my punches. I promise. You two'll fight each other again later! Right now, I'll be your opponent!" but Knuckles won't hear any of it!

"Are you sure?!" Tails asks.

"You won't destroy us?!" Chris adds in.

"Heck no!" Knuckles promises.

"I don't know. I guess we could…" Tails looks at Chris.

"If you promise to go easy on us!" Chris says.

"You have my word! Now come at me!" Knuckles says.

"Gulp! Okay! Here I come! Yaaahhhh!" Chris runs at Knuckles.

DASH!

"Here goes nothing! Get ready!" Tails charges Knuckles too.

DASH!

"That's the spirit!" Knuckles tells them.

**Soon, Tails and Chris are both on the canvas with bruises and black eyes!**

"Man, you guys need some serious work!" Knuckles says as he stands over them.

"Ooooohhhh… What hit me? Oooowww…" Chris groans.

"Oooowww… That HURT! I thought you were gonna pull your punches!" Tails yells at Knuckles.

"I did! Honestly!" Knuckles replies.

Then, Sonic walks in to see what all the commotion is he heard from outside.

"Hey guys! What's up? Gah! Knuckles! Did you "spar" with them?!" Sonic asks, seeing his friends in the ring all beat up.

"Um. Maybe… I pulled my punches though!" Knuckles answers.

"Sheesh! You know, that's the reason I stopped sparring with you a long time ago! Are you two okay?" Sonic walks up to Tails and Chris.

"Sort of…" Tails replies.

"I feel like a giant robot stepped on me…" Chris adds.

"Well, from now on, I'll train you two alongside Knuckles. SOMEBODY needs to make sure he doesn't get out of hand." Sonic recommends.

"Sonic, you can train us?" Chris asks.

"Well, I do know a few moves. Give me some credit. Running isn't all I do, you know." Sonic says.

"That'd be great!" Tails exclaims.

"Fine! Sonic can be my assistant trainer if it'll help you two!" Knuckles reluctantly agrees.

"I-It would!" Tails nods.

"Really!" Chris nods too.

"*Sigh!* Fine!" Knuckles gives the okay.

**The next day, Chris and Tails are running on the indoor track again, only this time…**

"Come on you two! Catch up to me and tag me! I'm going slow! Really I am!" Sonic says to them as he runs ahead.

"Huff! Huff! Oh come on! I'm using my tails to boost me along, and I can barely get halfway to you!" Tails calls to Sonic.

"Huff! Huff! Wait up! This is impossible!" Chris tries to catch up to them.

"Hmph! I like my training better!" Knuckles says from the sidelines.

**Soon, they finish another botched run around the track and await the next part.**

"Man! You guys are SLOW! I went as slow as I could and Tails came the closest by three hundred feet!" Sonic tells them.

"*Gasp!* I can hardly breathe!" Tails is out of breath.

"Huff…Huff… At least you got close to him! I couldn't move halfway through!" Chris remarks.

"Okay! Now me and Sonic will tag-team against you two in a sparring session! Get to the ring!" Knuckles orders them.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic responds.

**Soon, Sonic enters the ring, wearing white shorts and boxing gloves.**

"Oh no… Why me?!" Tails buries his face in his gloves again.

"Noo…." Chris groans at what awaits them in the ring.

(And so Tails and Chris started Knuckles' and Sonic's intense boxing training regimen, hoping that the experience would make them stronger, provided they can make it through their teachers' extreme routines…)

THE END? (I might write more Chapters of this at some point. This is not a definite THE END. But for now it is complete until I get back to it someday.)


End file.
